


Warmth

by carmypen



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, or at least it would probably be considered fluff if Raistlin wasn't Raistlin, takes place during War of the Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: A sudden wave of warmth woke Raistlin.
Relationships: Crysania/Raistlin Majere
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Warmth

A sudden wave of warmth woke Raistlin. 

Confused he glanced around. He remembered escaping Istar with Caramon and Crysania. They were in the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas. All by his own design.

He was wrapped in a moldy, old curtain, but that wasn’t the source of the warmth. It came from a sleeping Crysania. Her head resting on his shoulder.

Raistlin laughed bitterly. How ironic that a mage of the Black Robes and a cleric of Paladine would share a bed. They were truly an unholy pair.

Raistlin went back to sleep. The comforting warmth made it easier.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a personal challenge (that I have been failing miserably) to write a drabble every day for the month of April. The prompt for this story was "Unholy."


End file.
